


Nighttime Visits

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to my homies @Conhayth Super Trash Club. </p><p>I'm sorry if it's terrible. I'm just so happy I made myself actually WRITE something.</p><p>Also the 'daddy kink' in this is - well quite literally, Haytham is Connor's dad. But I really hate calling it daddy kink. with them it's rake:ni (father) kink :)</p><p>Connor would never call Haytham daddy??? not even in a modern au?</p><p>not beta'd</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nighttime Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my homies @Conhayth Super Trash Club. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it's terrible. I'm just so happy I made myself actually WRITE something.
> 
> Also the 'daddy kink' in this is - well quite literally, Haytham is Connor's dad. But I really hate calling it daddy kink. with them it's rake:ni (father) kink :)
> 
> Connor would never call Haytham daddy??? not even in a modern au?
> 
> not beta'd

The Assassin eases himself up and over the stone wall, before landing with a soft crunch of snow underfoot. He stills momentarily, confirming that his arrival inside the estate hasn't yet raised any alarms. He runs across the expanse of snow, keeping to the shadows cast by the trees blocking the full moon.

Glancing up, he spots his target's open window and smirks. With a low chuckle, he begins scaling the building and within mere moments, he's inside. He stalks across the room, taking in the prone form on the bed. The room is lit by candle light, the flickering warm light casting shadows on the far wall.

Templar Grandmaster Haytham Kenway is fast asleep, completely and utterly vulnerable, head back, the soft skin of his throat on display. In his right hand, he holds letters bearing the Templar seal. Glasses have slipped down his nose.

Connor smirks, gently plucking the glasses off his father, and setting both them and the letters down on the bedside table. Next, he eases the blankets down and off the naked man, before sliding a possessive hand up Haytham's thigh. 

The older man shifts in his sleep, muttering something Connor can't quite make out. Once he stills again, Connor continues.

Awake, Haytham has no time for this, just wants to get onto the fucking. Asleep, and Connor has all the time in the world to explore his father's body. His fingers trace numerous scars, chased by his tongue. He finds that his father's nipples are incredibly sensitive as the older man's dick stirs against his hip.

Haytham moans in his sleep, rubbing himself against Connor's thigh.

Connor bites his bottom lip hard to stop the groan fighting to escape him, holding himself very still. His father is so handsome, it's almost agonizing. Once Haytham stills again, dick still pressing into his son's hip, Connor slides down his body, pressing kisses and licking stripes down Haytham's chest, nuzzling into the graying patch of hair leading to his prize.

Haytham is just coming awake as Connor takes his cock into his mouth and his eyes open wide as Connor starts to hum in satisfaction. “C-Connor!”

Connor slurps for a moment and then pulls off. “Hello father. We had arranged a meeting. Are you too tired? Should I let you sleep?” The Assassin's eyes gleam in the dim light as he teases his father with little licks and soft kisses. When Haytham doesn't reply fast enough, Connor begins to pull back.

“N-no! Connor, please.” Despite his verbal entreaty, Haytham's hands are fisted tightly in Connor's hair, preventing him from pulling back farther.

“Of course, father.” With a smirk, Connor wraps his lips around the Templar's dick, sucking lightly on the tip.

Haytham groans and tugs Connor forward, forcing his son to take him deeper.

Only experience stops Connor from choking. Even still, he tries to pull back to better breathe, but Haytham holds him there. Connor moans, forcing his throat to submit to his father's needs, reaching one hand down to rub himself through his robes.

Haytham takes full advantage, beginning to thrust in and out, utterly using his son's mouth, enjoying the glazed look in Connor's eyes. He praises Connor loudly, sweet endearments side by side with filthy promises.

Connor's hand slides into his trousers and he begins to stroke himself in earnest. He can't control the needy whines that get muffled by Haytham's dick, or the way his hips jerk forward at his strokes.

“Good boy, love the way you take my cock.” It's a breathless whisper. “You look so pretty like this, surrendering to me, being used for my pleasure.” The last is a growl as Haytham's hips stutter.

Connor moans, stroking himself faster. His eyes lock with his father's, silently begging for Haytham to come.

And Haytham does, with one last thrust and a loud groan. Connor swallows eagerly, looking almost too satisfied. He's released his cock, an unspoken rule between them that when they play like this, Haytham decides if and when Connor gets to come.

Haytham finally lets Connor pull off and the young Assassin pants, eyes on Haytham's face. He doesn't beg, just waits for his father to speak.

Haytham rolls the two of them over, pinning Connor beneath him.

Connor only moans, dark eyes glued to Haytham's lips.

“God, Connor!” Haytham runs fingers down his son's jaw, before tracing them over his swollen lips. “You are so beautiful, so good for me.”

Connor's mouth falls open at the brush of Haytham's fingers and he groans softly as Haytham slides them into his mouth. He sucks on them, patiently waiting.

With a low chuckle, Haytham moves his hand down to stroke Connor's dick. “Look how patient you are, what a good boy.” His hands go from gentle and slow to fast and almost rough within just a few moments, ripping a gasp from Connor's lips. It takes less than a minute to draw Connor back to the edge. “Come for me.”

And it's instantaneous. Connor comes, crying out in Mohawk. He lies there, half-dazed, watching as Haytham licks the come off his fingers, enjoying the satisfaction on his father's face.


End file.
